


Rudá vize

by Hessy



Series: Jak vycvičit draka [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy
Summary: Jak bylo Bezzubkovi, když se ho snažil Bewilderbeast ovládnout? Drabble
Series: Jak vycvičit draka [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586188





	Rudá vize

Nemohl si pomoct. Hypnotizující pohled Alfa draka se nedal vydržet, byl tak lákavý. Když se mu snažil vzdorovat, přitahoval ho ještě víc. Bylo to jako nějaké kouzlo.

A přesto k němu ještě stále doléhaly hlasy přátel. Jejich starost mu pronikala do hlavy, ale čím více na něj hlasy jeho přátel volaly, tím více se poddával nadvládě Alfa draka. Jeho moc mu ubírala všechny vzpomínky na vzájemné chvíle a nutil ho zapomínat na to, že má nějaké přátele.

Začínalo se mu zatmívat před očima. Jednu chvíli viděl Škyťáka, jak na něj zoufale volá, a v další chvíli byl slepý a jen čekal na rozkazy od velitele.

Ten vtíravý pocit v jeho hlavě byl čím dál tím silnější. Už necítil konce tlap a děsilo ho, že neschopnost ovládat své tělo se posouvá nahoru, k jeho hlavě, a tím i k jeho mysli. Zoufale řval ve snaze dostat se z toho vězení.

Náhle necítil tělo. Vyděsil se – už neměl kontrolu nad nohama, ocasem a křídly. Pohodil hlavou, ale hypnotizující síla ho stále více pohlcovala. Jen se podívat do těch obřích očí… vždyť jsou tak neodolatelné… tak krásné. Musel se do nich podívat.

Potom si uvědomil, že pokud se poddá teď, už z toho nebude návratu. Ne, musel bojovat. Ale ty oči… Jejich vliv se přibližoval, i když se zoufale snažil je nevnímat. Ta síla byla neskutečná – a on cítil, že jí již dlouho nevydrží vzdorovat.

Ještě naposledy uslyšel, jak se Škyťák hádá s Dragem, než se Bezzubkovi před očima konečně udělalo rudo.


End file.
